


a mid-summer night's dream

by crushed_cheonsa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Bottom Connor, Come Eating, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushed_cheonsa/pseuds/crushed_cheonsa
Summary: You find Connor jacking off in the sheets. What now?The only thing to do is to help him out, of course.Features : Sub!Connor, and surprise rimming.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	a mid-summer night's dream

It was a warm summer night, the breeze cooling your skin lightly as it blew it's way through the apartment. You shivered, wrapping your hands around yourself. The sheen of sweat on your body had amplified the cold, and the sticky feeling all over was unpleasant.

You had planned to go for a quick shower before cuddling with Connor in bed, but it seems the android had other plans. 

"(Y/N)! Mmh.."

"C-Con? What's wrong?" 

You had heard his groan even before reaching the entrance of the room, and rushed to check on him. Your shower forgotten, you swung open the door urgently, heart racing. 

The android was a bright shade of blue, and wrapped up in the duvet loosely. His shirt seemed have been thrown off in a hurry, and now laid in a miserable pile on the carpeted floor. Eyes widening at your sudden appearance, Connor struggled to cover his body with the sheets around him. 

"Were you.. masturbating..?" Your voice barely conveyed the amount of surprise and guilt you felt. He turned away from your gaze, pursing his lips. 

"Maybe.." He looked like a deer in headlights, caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. You stepped into the room slowly, trying to comfort him. 

"It's okay, Con. I wasn't expecting this, but this could be a good evening plan as well." He gaped at you, eyebrows furrowing. 

"What do you mean? Evening plan?" I chuckled lowly at his reaction, and the corner of my mouth twitched upwards.

"Oh, Connor, what I'm going to do with you, puppy." 

-

"Ahn! (Y/N)!" Connor moaned, hands scrambling to find purchase on the ever-shifting bedsheets. You squeezed his dick lightly, and ran your thumb over his head. Catching the precum pooling there, you swiped it away, and licked your thumb. 

"Salty. Now, Connor, what did I say about calling my name?" 

He whimpered softly, and whispered, "Sorry, master. I won't do it again, I'll be a g-good boy for you!" His urgent apology had sparked the desire to make him over-stimulated, and you pumped his dick repeatedly, sending shockwaves of sharp pleasure rippling throughout his body.

You saw him hastily snatch a pillow from beside him to muffle his groan, and you felt a warmth burst in your chest. "Good boy." You let him come as a reward, the result spurting against your hand and wrist. He sighed contentedly, and smiled softly at you.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

"No problem, but I'm not done."

His squeak of surprise was music to your ears and you flipped him over such that he laid on his stomach. You leant into him, licking a stripe of hot saliva down his perineum. 

"H-hah! Not there, it feels so- ah!" You ignored his stuttered pleas and continued teasing the area around his hole. Your tongue left white-hot residue where it touched Connor, and made his already loud moans louder. 

You reached up your hand to feel his asshole, your ring finger circling his rim. The saliva you left allowed for a smooth penetration, and soon, you couldn't hold back.

Dipping your tongue into his ass, it pushed past the wet ring of muscle, and Connor yelped in surprise.  
"(Y/N)! Ah.. nnn.." Continuing to thrust your tongue, you inserted a finger next to your mouth in order to make contact with his prostate.

The shiver that ran through his body was satisfying, along with his sharp intake of breath. You felt his walls clench around your tongue, as he came for the second time.

"Okay, Con. I'm done."

"Y-you're done..?"

He looked up at you pleadingly after recovering from his orgasm. "I want to pleasure you too.. Let me!" He pouted. You grinned fondly at him. He was too cute.

"No, I already told you. And no talking back, puppy. Unless you want a punishment next time."

He huffed, and wrapped himself in the covers again, sleepy. "Okay, (Y/N).. Goodnight !" Petting his head and standing up, you wondered, 'Now, about that shower..'

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hope you liked it! I'm not very experienced with writing NSFW yet, this is my first NSFW piece! Comment if you want more! ♡


End file.
